We're going to fix things love I promise
by hummingpetal
Summary: Harry and Ginny are shell shocked after the final battle, life numbed by the loss of so many lives... Yet what'll happen when Harry gets a crazy idea and his hands on a time-turner.. meet the marauders! Things could get.. Interesting, to say the least...!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I am simply borrowing this wonderful world of magic for a while to daydream in; all characters and ideas that can be recognized belong to J.K. Rowling.

**We're going to fix things love I promise**

Ginny woke with a start, her mind groggy and unfocused. Slowly, her brain began to wake up and was assaulted with a tidal wave of unwelcome memories. She rolled over onto her back, head resting against a soft, fluffy pillow as she fixed her gaze above at the ceiling, blinking rapidly to avoid spilling any tears. Dimly her brain processed the fact that she was in the hospital wing. Her gaze unfocused and silent tears spilt out the corners of her eyes, quickly drenching her cheeks.

Her eyes glazed over as she relived the gut clenching, terror filled moment when she had seen her Harry dangling lifelessly in Hagridʼs arms, his glasses askew, limp as a rag doll... Unbidden her last memories of Tonks floated to the surface, tears streaking her horror filled features as she saw Remus hit in the back by a jet of lethal green light... And just as she reached him she recalled seeing her heartbroken eyes glaze over as the spell hit her right in the chest and she was lifted into the air, her arm reaching out in a futile attempt to grab her husbands' falling form as she was propelled backwards straight into the stone wall. Her crumpled form just lying there...

Tears were flowing freely down Ginny's cheeks, yet she made no move to wipe them away. Gently, painfully, she tilted her head to the left and her gaze landed on the beaten form of her brother, George... George... She hid her face in the pillow, loosing her last bit of self-restraint as she thought of Fred. Never again would he tease her, never again could they laugh at a successful prank the twins had let her in on... Heʼd always been there when she needed him, he'd always listened to her, held her when she cried all those nights while Harry was gone... Never again would he talk to her... never again... Her mind went blank, the chock temporarily numbing her thoughts, for which she was grateful. She tried to steady her breathing, and she rolled over to the right unable to look at George for the moment, his mangled form bearing to great a resemblance to that of his twin.

Wearily she pried her eyes open once again... and gazed straight into the worried, deep green orbs of a dark haired youth. "Harry..." she murmured softly. Seeing her stir, Harry felt warmth blossoming within his chest as he was filled with an immense sense of relief that she was conscious once more. He didn't know what he would have done if she hadn't ever open those beautiful eyes again... He rose quickly from his bed and came to sit on hers, pulling her into a strong hug against his chest with as much force as he dared without hurting her petite form. He felt her arms wrap around his waist and she buried her face into the crux of his neck and cried. He cried too.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while she lifted her gaze and Harry looked down and saw his own joy and relief at seeing her alive mirrored in those eyes looking into his. She lifted her hand and gently wiped the tears off his cheek.

His heart leapt at the contact, and the ghost of a smile graced his lips. Then he bent his head, and gently kissed her tender lips. She kissed him back, reassuring him that she was alive and well.

Ginny broke away gently and sighed.

"Oh Harry..." she said softly, "I thought I'd lost you!"

Harry felt a pang at the lingering terror he could see in her gaze. He took her and and said, "Ginny, look, it's alright. I - "

"No it's bloody not alright!" Ginny screamed, her sorrow nurturing her anger. "You went into those woods expecting to DIE!" she continued. "You DIED Harry! I had lost you!" Her voice broke, some of the ferocity leaving her gaze.

"Y..You didn't even say goodbye.." she whispered softly.

Harry lowered his gaze. "Ginny... I couldn't.." He looked up and saw the hurt and confusion that flooded her gaze. "No, listen to me." He stilled her words with a gently finger on her lips. "I was afraid that if I saw you again - if I went to you one last time.. Well, that I wouldn't have the courage anymore to make it my last."

A single tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Ginny.." Harry sighed, looking more worn out and beaten than she'd ever seen him.

"I know." she replied. "Harry, I love you. More than anything, and I just... when I saw... life without you.. I just.."

"Shh..." Harry whispered stroking her hair as she gave in and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you too Ginny."

A small smile graced Ginny's features, but it flickered and went out as thoughts of all those who had not survived slipped into her dreary mind.

"I just wish so many hadn't died. That there was a way we could undo the meaningless deaths... To turn back time..." Her voice drifted off as she slipped into a deep, exhausted, dreamless sleep. Harry gently laid her down and feeling as though he had just been slapped across the face, her last words echoing around his mind...

'To turn back time'...


	3. Chapter 3

'To turn back time...'

Ginny's words seemed to be bouncing around his skull, a loud ringing in his ears and mind. He knew that time-turners existed having had first hand experience with Hermione during their third year... They'd gone back three hours to save Sirius... Exactly how far back could they turn?

Mulling these thoughts repeatedly through his tired brain, he wandered around, paying no attention to his surroundings, lost in thought. Old habit lead his feet up to the fifth floor corridor, where he promptly walked straight into the solid wall, knocking Harry rather brutally back into reality.

Cursing quietly, he sank to the ground clutching his newly throbbing head. He sighed, and laid his back against the cool stone, pulling up his knees while he gazed unseeingly at the stone floor. If only he knew what to do...

A sudden chill filled his chest as a terrifying thought gripped him. Exactly who else was still alive? Were Fred, Molly, Arthur, Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione... They were all right, weren't they? They were alive and well, he'd seen them all, no one would have died from their injuries overnight. No, of course not...

The seeds of panic beginning to grow, he pulled his wand from his pocket as though it may contain the answer, to be able to assure him that they were all alive... His hand brushed something rough in his pocket near the wand, and he grinned in relief, mentally scolding himself, but blaming the fact he hadn't thought of it immediately on having recently battled Voldemort.

He took out the Marauder's Map, and tapped it quickly saying, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." A wry smile graced his features as he reflected that this was one of the few times he ad ever lied to the map. As the inky trails spilled out across the blank parchment, Hogwarts sprang to life before him and he sighed in relief as he spotted Neville and Luna in the Great Hall along with Fred, Molly and McGonagall; while Ginny and Madame Pomfery's dots were still in the Hospital Wing. His gaze searched the library, and was mildly surprised not find Hermione there, and quickly scanned the Gryffindor common room searching through the names clustered together for his two friends. He spotted Percy and Mr Weasly, and worry gripped once again as he stood up and began to pace the hall. Where were they? Where were Ron and Hermione? They couldn't be dead, no - that wasn't even an option. But where the hell had they gotten to? I have to find them; I have to, have to, have to...

He trailed off as a soft grating noise leaked from the wall as a door emerged, and for the first time since he had come to his senses his clenched muscles relaxed as he let out a short laugh to diffuse the tension that had been building within him.

Of course! It all made so much sense! Yep, all this fighting and horrible horcrux hunting had definitely addled his brain, making him jump almost immediately to the worst possible situations.

"Been around too much dark stuff," he mumbled softly as he turned the handle on the big, brass door and entered to room of requirement.


	4. Chapter 4

As the door swung open, Harry lifted his gaze and promptly froze. Yes, he'd certainly found his 'missing' friends, but...

Hermione let out a little shriek upon seeing Harry's frame in the doorway, suddenly extremely conscious of Ron who was too busy kissing gently along her neck and bare shoulders to notice the intrusion, and she dimly registered that it was a very good thing indeed that Ron was holding her so tightly, as it was his back turned towards the door. Of course, besides shielding her there was the added benefit of feeling his toned muscles pressing into her soft skin, of being able to fell the…

She blushed bright red as she caught Harry rather shell-shocked gaze. There was a stunned moment of almost palpable silence, and then laughter bubbled out of Harry, forcing him to clutch his sides and lean against the rough stonewalls to avoid toppling over. Ron visibly jumped at the rather sudden noise, his head snapped up and his eyes quickly scanned the room for the potential threat; causing Harry's laughter to expand to an almost painful pressure.

Harry laughed. He laughed with relief that his friends were all right, at the blush on 'Mione's face and Ron's terrified expression. He laughed to momentarily block out the faces of the dead; he laughed filled with love for Ginny and to conceal a deep gulf of sadness and pain that the war had gashed within him. He laughed until tears of mirth and despair flowed freely down his cheeks, letting out all the pent up emotions he'd kept concealed to long.

Ron looked rather affronted when he finally calmed himself, but 'Mione just regarded him with a look of incredible sorrow and understanding.

"Sorry bout that," he choked out eventually, swallowing large gulps of air as he attempted to reassert control over his exhausted body. Hermione hastily conjured up a shirt (hers was beyond repair) as she disengaged herself from Ron, her cheeks still lightly flushed with emotion. Harry walked over to the couple and seated himself in an armchair that popped up besides the couch on which they were sprawled.

"Gin woke up briefly and George's still out cold," he informed them tiredly, fatigue weighing down his every word.

"Hagrid?" Ron questioned quickly, and Harry's slight wince unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Hanging in there," was his reply, a cold hand gripping all their hearts as the faces of the dead and dying once again threatening to overwhelm them. Ron wrapped a protective arm around 'Mione's waist as he pulled her towards him, mutually seeking comfort when she leaned her head against his shoulder, her eyes closed for fear they would betray her anguish to the world.

Eyes are the doorway to your soul, after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry took a deep, shaky breath.

"'Mione," he said seriously, her eyes locking into his as she felt the atmosphere of the room tense and thicken, waiting with baited breath. A glance at his face caused a twinge of apprehension to trickle through her nerves knowing that whatever he would next pronounce was most likely to be crazy, dangerous, or neigh impossible.

"It was something Ginny said to me," he plowed forward, the small impossible flicker of hope within his chest refusing to die pushing the words out of his mouth. "She was upset, we all are, and she said she wished..." he breathed in sharply, "that there was a way to undo everything we did wrong, to avoid so many pointless deaths and pain; that something could be done so that Fred, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore…" he trailed off and within the momentary pause it was almost possible to see the wheels turning within Hermione's brain as she began to grasp that there was only one direction that this conversation could be headed.

"To turn back time," they said in unison. Harry rushing the words out while Hermione whispered it; terror, amazement, questions, and … a ray of hope flashing momentarily through her eyes.

"Wow, wait what?" Ron burst out, breaking the moment. "To turn back time as in time travel? Is that even possible?" His mind was reeling. Harry and Hermione shared a quick glance. They'd never actually shared their experience with the time turner in 3rd year for the simple reason that the fewer who knew the better. Harry reclined in his chair, deciding it would be better to let 'Mione handle the rather sensitive situation and to choose how much to tell.

"Well," she began, her mind whirring as her eyes glazed over, an indication both boys knew to recognize by now that her mind was far away. "Time-turners do exist, but it's only possible to go in back relatively brief bursts. There are other methods, different turners, but we destroyed a lot of them in the Department of Mysteries… Ironic how they'd be useful now."

Abruptly, she stood. "Harry, this is one of the craziest, most dangerous and impossible ideas you've ever had; if I'm right though, we might just be able to get this to work."

The boys gaped at her as she set off without a backwards glance to the library.

"Well, that's not exactly the reaction I'd expected." Harry muttered, the annoying ball of irrational hope swelling within his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

"I've got it!"

The exclamation erupted from a rather disheveled Hermione as she ran into the hospital wing a short week after Harry had first proposed his newest hair-brained scheme to save the world.

"Quiet down girl!" Madame Pomfery snapped, startled out of her thoughts by the triumphant young woman as Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny's heads snapped around to stare at her.

"Umm… Got what?" Neville asked tentatively, rather thrown seeing Hermione so excited. Harry and Ron however wore expressions bordering on disbelief.

"Really?" Harry choked out as 'Mione ignored Neville's question with a glance at Madame Pomfery. Hermione just nodded, which was all the confirmation that Harry needed. Hope lit up his eyes and they gleaned with newfound determination as he looked at his friends.

Quickly, he took charge of the situation. "Madame Pomfery," he queried, "is Ginny well enough to leave the wing yet?" With a huff the kind-hearted woman nodded sharply before returning her attention to a particularly nasty wound that refused to heal on George's side.

Picking a too-stunned-to-protest Ginny up, he held her bridal style and simply turned out of the hospital wing without further comment. Intrigued, the others quickly followed, Hermione pulling Ron out of his stupor; identical bordering-on-insane grins etched upon their features.

No one spoke until they reached the fifth floor corridor and entered the room of requirement; noting with some interest that it was lined with shelves of different equipment as far as the eye could see, several comfy looking chairs stationed around a fireplace the only other furniture in the room.

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny exploded. "You will put me down and explain this instant or I'll –" she was cut off as he pressed his mouth to hers and lowered her gently into a standing position, never letting her go.

At a glance from Harry, Hermione started talking. "We can go back exactly seven years and eight months, which would put us two days before we got on the Hogwarts express for the first time. We'll retain our memories and most of our magically abilities from this time, but we'll have to wait for our bodies to mature a bit before we can totally regain the same level of power we have now. A corporal transfer through time is almost impossible, but sending our souls is very, very feasible. With a little extra research, I discovered that we'd arrive with anything we are currently touching." Hermione plowed on, Neville, Ginny and Luna quickly cottoning on and looking stunned.

"The risk of magical exhaustion if we complete the process is extremely high, and we'd be creating a paradox to the world as we know it. We might screw everything up; so many things could go wrong. We'll never be able to get back. Nothing will ever be the same again. It's dangerous, and no one should ever discover what we've done or the risk of Voldemort getting a hold of future information… It could easily be a disaster. We'd have to go through the whole war again, everything we change can have unexpected repercussions in ways we could never have imagined; it could easily get out of hand." 'Mione finished seriously.

There was silence, so strong it was almost tangible, before Hermione suddenly burst out, "Right, so what do you think we should bring? We ought to make a list of everything we should be changing before we go, and we can't tell anyone from here unfortunately as word might get out to some of the remaining death eaters and I don't want anyone else getting the insane idea to screw with time and fate, and then we need –" she broke off and she seemed to hesitate for a second as she looked around the group. "Umm, I mean, if any doesn't want to they can of course back out now." She added suddenly sheepish that she'd assumed everyone would be willing to try this. There was no guarantee it would work at all.

"Are you crazy?" Neville stared at her incredulously. "Of course we're all coming!"

"You really think I wouldn't want to help? 'Mione, I could save my father!" Luna added, her eyes suspiciously bright.

"Did you for a second think I'd let Harry leave without me 'Mione? He'd probably be killed within two minutes! Besides, I'm not taking any chances that someone else manages to grab his heart!" Ginny burst out, and Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked at the girl – no – young woman he loved so dearly.

"'Mione, you know I'd go through hell and back if you asked me to," Ron said quietly. "I'd never leave you."

They all turned towards Harry. At this he raised both eyebrows.

"Oh good god you've got to be kidding me! There's no way I'm backing out – it was my bloody idea in the first place!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry this took so long – I've been dealing with a move across continents and adjusting to living in a completely new culture. _

_From now on, updates will be more regular, I promise! I'm posting a long one to try and make up for it._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Hermione's face practically split with glee ad excitement at the prospect of testing rarely travelled waters (well, in this case magic's – but the point of the saying remains).

"That list you mentioned," Ron voiced as he looked at Hermione with a mixture of love and amusement filling his eyes. "Need I even ask if you've already written it out?"

Hermione spun to face him, grabbing his face between her hands and kissing him soundly for all to see. When she pulled back, Ron had his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close, and a loony grin etched on his face. She sighed contentedly, snuggling into his chest as she rested against him, aware that this may be one of the last times she could do so for quite a while.

"Yes," she said softly, with no sign of being willing to move any time soon. "They're in my bag."

Harry chuckled as Luna sighed dreamily, leaning into a pleasantly surprised Neville, and Ginny watched with a smile on his face. Rummaging through 'Mione's bag, he pulled out and began scanning the list of necessary items. His eyebrows rose slightly.

"And where exactly do you plan on getting all of these things?"

Neville leaned forward, taking in the items, a small frown creasing his forehead. "Well some of them we have, but others…"

"We can simply take from the room." Luna concluded, and Hermione smiled at the girl.

Ginny shook her head slightly. "You really had to ask? I mean, it is called the room of _Requirement _after all…."

"Hush love," Harry said softly, "We can't all be as smart as you. Gives us blokes a break." Ginny giggled. "Nice catch Mr. Potter, nice catch."

"Right," Harry continued. "Everyone, here's your lists. 'Mione, if we can get the house elves to bring us the food (she nodded aquiseceance), then we should all go fetch everything that we already have, and meet back here in an hour. We'll all spend the night here together so as to iron out an immediate plan for when we return, and then we'll leave come morning."

Harry paused, a shadow of pain crossing his features. "Remember, keep the goodbyes to a minimum and as inconspicuous as possible. No one can know."

Ginny wrapped her arms around him in comfort. "But we'll have each other."

Hermione chuckled weakly. "Gives a new meaning to the phrase, 'for better or for worse'…"

"Always." Ron whispered in her ear. "You're going to be hard pressed to get rid of me." Hermione smiled.

Ron and Ginny slipped back into the room a little over an hour later. It was a rather somber mood that greeted them; everyone else having recently said their discrete goodbyes to their few surviving loved ones. The knowledge that they could be killed in the alternate dimension if they played their cards wrong was weighing heavily on their minds.

Ginny bee-lined for Harry, her eyes suspiciously bright and she climbed into his lap demanding to be held and loved. Harry's glance flitted briefly to Ron, but he merely smiled and moved to sit by Hermione. Of course he still felt protective of Ginny, but he realized now that the best thing for her, what she needed to get through this – and what had pulled her through the first war – was her love for Harry. After witnessing so much death, it was heartwarming to see them together. He knew without a doubt that Harry would never hurt her. He'd die for her… In fact, Ron reflected sadly with a touch of admiration, he already had.

While she'd been unconscious after the battle, Ron had confronted Harry privately as to what the bloody hell had been going through his mind when he gave himself up.

"Ginny," was all he said. But that single word, name, and the look in his eyes said it all.

The group sat in silence for a while, contemplating the difficult road they were about to embark upon, and that there would be no turning back.

Suddenly, Ron knew that he wouldn't be able to do this without Hermione by his side. He needed to know that she would always be with him, and even if they were turning back time, he had to know he wouldn't loose her. He couldn't loose her.

Reflecting on the decision he'd made a couple days ago, he decided that now was probably as good a time as any. Hell, now might be the only chance he'd get before their world came crashing down around them once again…

He turned to face Hermione, eyes filled with determination.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>The same words echoed around the room, and Harry turned to look in confusion and then grinned as he realized that he and Ron had unintentionally spoken in tandem. The girls were staring rather slack-jawed at their respective boyfriends, then their eyes met and they began to giggle.<p>

Harry sighed slightly, and turned to Ron. "If you don't mind, perhaps we should take this one at a time?"

Ron smiled, rubbing his temples in nervousness as he couldn't help but think, I mean, what was the chance that it was at exactly the same moment? "Of course."

Harry turned back to Ginny, who was giggling madly, her eyes huge and a smile playing on her lips. As she made no move to stop him, Harry took it as a sign of encouragement, and bent down on one knee. Mentally reaching out to the room, the occupants suddenly found themselves in a beautiful garden, a stream trickling nearby with Ginny and Harry on one side and the others on the left bank, watching. There was a warm breeze and a beautiful starry night sky filled the ceiling.

'Thank you room,' Harry mentally applauded.

Then he swallowed, and pulled out a ring he'd kept in his pocket for the last week. He'd made a quick trip to the Potter vault, and found the perfect ring – platinum, rare and virtually unbreakable, with a bright green emerald and a deeper jade stone melded together, twisting around an embedded diamond. It was as though it had been made for them.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley," he said, emerald and jade eyes meeting, both filled with immeasurable love, passion, and trust, "Would you marry me?"

"Yes!" Ginny practically shrieked, and tackled Harry to the ground, straddling him and kissing him while laughing and smiling. Harry slipped the ring on her finger, helped her up and then spun her around before kissing her again.

He pulled her close as he broke away from the kiss, grinning like a loon and simply holding her close. She was his. She'd always be his. He wouldn't loose her.

Ginny held him tight, tears leaking from her eyes as her heart exploded within her chest. Hers. He was hers. And she'd be damned before she ever lost him again.


	8. Chapter 8

_Well, so much for my next updates being more regular. I do apologize to all of you who are actually following this story, and I can only say I'll try to be more regular._

_I suppose I really should thank _skyesmommy _who reminded me to get back here and write everyone an update! _

_I __**will **__be finishing this story, no matter how long it takes!_

_As per usual, I still don't own Harry Potter! It all belongs to J.K.R. J_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Ron gulped slightly as he turned away from the intertwined couple and caught a glance of a tearfully joyous Hermione starring rather starry-eyed at the ring on Ginny's finger. Damn, he really should have gone first.

Glancing up at the cloudless, starry night sky, he plucked his courage from the heavens and dropped to one knee, begging whatever God resided above to please prevent his hand from shaking. Hermione's gaze remained transfixed on the happy embracing couple on the other side of the river.

Ron hesitated, feeling awkward and vulnerable. He cleared his throat. "Uhh… 'Mione?"

"Mmm?" came the rather distracted reply, her gaze still locked on the picture perfect scene.

"'Mione."

"Mmm?"

"'Mione, please!" Ron was getting desperate. Harry and Ginny turned their gazes from each other, focusing their attention on a kneeling Ron gazing up at Hermione, who in turn was still starring starry eyed at them.

Ginny made several frantic hand signals to Hermione, who snapped out of her daze and squinted her eyes slightly, trying to decode Ginny's message.

"Erm, sorry Gin, what was that?"

"Oh for heavens sake Hermione!" Ginny huffed, throwing her hands up in the air, "You're going to give the poor man a coronary!"

Hermione's eyes widened as she spun around in search of Ronald, and fixed upon his kneeling figure besides her trying to get her attention.

There was a rather awkward silence in which they simply stared at each other, and the other occupants of the room simply stared at the staring couple.

Hermione giggled. Then she started to laugh, launching herself at Ron who was holding a gorgeous ring, embedded with ruby and diamond stones up in an unspoken question, still kneeling before her in terror.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, knocking him to the ground and kissing him soundly. Ron met her gaze looking rather dazed, and automatically garbled out, "will you marry me?"

Hermione just laughed and kissed him again. "Yes. Yes, I most certainly think I will."

* * *

><p>Ginny sighed, leaning back into Harry's chest as she watched Hermione show Ron just how enthusiastic she was about the idea of marrying him, and couldn't help the slight smirk that etched itself onto her face. Man, oh man, did she know exactly how 'Mione felt right now. Grasping Harry's hand, she felt him intertwine his fingers with her own, and smiled.<p>

Right now, she could face anything. She had her Harry, after all.

* * *

><p>When Ron and Hermione finally broke apart, it was Luna's voice that cut through the silence as she turned to face Neville.<p>

"Well, I guess that leaves you and me."

Neville's eyes widened almost comically, as he stared at the blond girl he'd come to care for and rely upon as a good friend, spluttering out "…What?!"

Luna shrugged, gazing at him critically as she cocked her head to the side, assessing him. "Well, if we travel to another reality, or an alternate dimension when we turn back time, we're hopefully going to change a lot of things so that many people don't have to live through the horrors that we've endured. But no one else will be able to understand us as we will each other, since none of them will have had to live through it. So it's only logical we'd turn towards each other for comfort and love as our other companions are already taken, and if we live hopefully end up married."

Neville was starring slack-jawed at the slightly rambling blond. He blinked. Once.

Twice.

"So my answer is yes. I mean, you don't have to ask me now, but just so that you know if you ever you feel like you want to pop the ques-"

Luna was cut off as Neville, having regained his senses, stepped forward, gathered the slim blond in his arms and kissed her firmly. Harry wolf-whistled and Ginny smacked him upside the head, grinning as she stared disbelieving at her quirky friend.

Ron leaned forward, still seated on the ground with Hermione in his lap, "Uh, 'Mione? Did Luna just tell Neville to marry her?"

Hermione grinned, but it was Neville who answered his question.

"Yes. Yes she did."

Luna smiled, her expression soft and contented as she snuggled into her now fiancé. "Sorry I don't have a ring."

Soft chuckling echoed through the room of requirement as everyone settled down for the night, each couple simply lying down on the lush grass as fluffy pillows and blankets materialized besides them.

* * *

><p><em>Time is quite a fickle thing<em>

_Malleable yet firm, unending_

_A spiral of light and thoughts_

_A vortex of all that's been lost_

_Twist around; smile upside-down_

_There's no longer any ground_

_Time to fly through space_

_Another invention of the human race_

_Time is a fickle thing_

_Never starting, yet unending_

_It's an evasive little creature_

_No eyes, mouth, nor physical feature_

_It crawls alongside, behind, ahead_

_Try to run down the road, it's there instead_

_Don't try to turn back, it's waiting there _

_Nothing to do - it doesn't care_

_Hurry, no wait, slow down, what's the rush?_

_No time, must go - that's dangerous_

_Time is the essence the world spins around_

_Time is the clock that has you bound_

_You cannot hide, there's no escape_

_Don't bother to try, it sees past the cape_

_Trundle, crawl, run or sprint_

_It doesn't matter - look; it's there in print_

_On and on, the wheels keep spinning_

_Up, down, tic tock… it's turning_

_Slow down, relax, stop running so fast!_

_I get it, you're in a rush … don't forget your past!_

_The future must get there – all right, ok!_

_But the present… what about it? Think today!_

_Tic tock tick tock_

_Round and round turns the clock_

_It doesn't matter – it's all perception_

_Don't try to stray; it's your one direction_

_Go with the flow, but enjoy the moment_

_Remember it all; time's not your opponent_

_You're running again – now trying to turn back_

_It's really ridiculous to act like that!_

_Remember, it's your life - don't toss it away!_

_Go on, take the time - you've got today…_

_Take the time, grasp it and make it stay_

_It's my turn to turn the clock _

_Turn on back_

_Rewind the clock_

_Time can change_

_Tick tock, Tick tock_

_Time unblock – _

* * *

><p>A bright flash of light filled the circle, rolling off the six still silhouettes standing straight and tall, hands grasping each other around the circle. A ball of heat began to throb in the center of the circle, pulsating as it drew strength from the magic rolling off the ones who called.<p>

Time smiled.


End file.
